


Day 1: Snowed In

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Breaking and Entering, Floor Sex, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sleeping Bag Sex, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "Shit," Steve hisses again as the SUV fishtails for three harrowing seconds before its tires regain their precarious grip on the road's surface again. "Okay, we're pulling over.""We better find a parking lot or a rest stop or something," Bucky says, sounding uncharacteristically nervous, but he didn't survive seven decades of repeated cycles of cryogenic suspension only to meet his end in a snowstorm in the dead of night. "If we just pull off to the side of the road, we'll probably get pulverized by a snowplow."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my self-imposed (self-inflicted?) 25 days of Stucky Christmas challenge! (I'm probably gonna regret this... I don't have enough to do in December?) Each day's fic will cover a different winter and/or holiday-themed prompt. Here goes nothing...!

"Shit!"

"Goodness, Captain. _Language._ "

Steve squints at the windshield, beyond which they can see only about five feet of road through the heavy snow, and slows the car down to fifteen miles per hour. "Really? Did Tony tell everyone in the _universe_ about that?"

"Probably." Bucky grins, but it turns into a tight smile when he turns his attention back to the road. "I really don't like this."

"That makes two of us. _Shit_ ," Steve hisses again as the SUV fishtails for three harrowing seconds before its tires regain their precarious grip on the road's surface again. "Okay, we're pulling over."

"We better find a parking lot or a rest stop or something," Bucky says, sounding uncharacteristically nervous, but he didn't survive seven decades of repeated cycles of cryogenic suspension only to meet his end in a snowstorm in the dead of night. "If we just pull off to the side of the road, we'll probably get pulverized by a snowplow."

"Yeah, okay." They fall silent for several minutes as the wind howls and the snow swirls, until Steve mumbles in relief – "There's a gas station!" – and flips on his right blinker. The SUV's tires spin somewhat as they turn into the unplowed lot, but its four-wheel drive comes in just as handy as Tony had insisted it would when he sent them off in it on a small mission near Pittsburgh.

"I hate to state the obvious," Bucky drones as they roll to a stop under the cement overhang in front of the building, "but this place is abandoned. Look, it's boarded up."

Steve looks pained as he cranes his neck to see past Bucky out the passenger side window. " _Dammit_ ," he curses, curling his hand into a fist that hovers briefly over the steering wheel before he thinks better of it; he hardly needs to disable one of Tony's many vehicles by destroying the steering column during a hissy-fit.

"It's okay, babe." Bucky squeezes his thigh. "At least we're off the road. We'll just sleep in the car, and we'll get going in the morning."

"Yeah, and either run out of gas or freeze to death, or both," Steve huffs, a deep frown furrowing his brow, and stares at the boarded up building for a moment before releasing his seatbelt. "Stay here for a second."

"What are you–" But Steve is already out of the car, and Bucky can only shake his head, tracking Steve's movements in the headlights as he approaches the building, apparently inspecting the plywood-covered windows. He pauses in front of the boarded up door with his hands on his hips and then grips it on either edge and yanks the board right off.

When Steve opens the driver's side door and leans inside, Bucky clasps his hands over his heart, batting his eyelashes as he coos, "My hero!"

"Ha, ha," Steve replies, smiling despite his sarcasm. "C'mon. Tony's got a couple sleeping bags and a lantern in the back, so we'll just hunker down here for the night. The glass in the door is still intact and everything else is boarded up, so we won't freeze."

"A ringing endorsement if I ever heard one."

The inside of the abandoned gas station is empty aside from a bare counter with a dinosaur of a cash register yawning open on it, trash drifts in the corners, a lot of dust, and a vaguely unpleasant musty smell. It's not warm by any stretch of the imagination, but at least they can no longer see their breath, and it beats sleeping in the car. "To be honest, I've slept in worse places," Bucky cracks, shining the bluish light of the long-lasting LED lantern around the drab room, and Steve snorts, using the side of his boot to clear a wide swatch of floor of crumpled newspapers and dust before rolling the insulated sleeping bags flat, unfolded and stacked one on top of the other.

"What're you doing?" Bucky asks as Steve crawls around on the sandwiched sleeping bags, accompanied by the distinctive sound of zippers.

"Making one big sleeping bag." Steve grins up at him, tossing his jacket aside before plopping onto his ass to unlace his boots. "We'll keep warmer if we—"

"—share body heat," Bucky finishes for him, smirking. "Just like the old days, huh?"

"Get down here, stud."

Bucky sets the lantern next to their makeshift bed. "It'll be more efficient if we're skin to skin, won't it? Sharing body heat, I mean."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Steve laughs, squirming out of his tight t-shirt and shucking his pants before climbing into the sleeping bag in his boxer briefs and his white socks.

Bucky leaves his socks on, too – he can't leave his underwear on, since he's not wearing any – as he crawls in next to Steve. "Look at us, just like bugs in a rug."

"Ugh, don't say 'bugs,' would ya?" Steve glances around as if expecting to see creepy crawlers all around them.

Drawing Steve close, Bucky places a wet kiss just below the hinge of his jaw. "It's December. Ain't no bugs alive in here. Just you and me and – _hello_ , who's this?"

Steve swallows hard as Bucky slides his hand between them, fingers skimming up the length of Steve's cock, which immediately begins swelling at the touch. "Say hello to my little friend," he rasps in his best _Scarface_ impersonation, which even he has to admit is fucking _terrible_.

"Nothing little about it." Bucky rests his hand on Steve's rapidly filling cock as he leans in and sucks on Steve's lower lip. "You know, I can think of something else that'll help us stay warm."

"Uhn." Steve can't answer with Bucky's tongue in his mouth, not that he'd be very coherent with Bucky's hand on his dick, anyway.

Bucky pulls back to gaze at him, admiring Steve's full, red lips, wet and parted, and the already glazed look in his beautiful blue eyes. "What's that, babydoll? Did you say 'incredibly slow, incredibly hot sex'? Exactly!"

"I sincerely hope you brought lube in with us, because I am _not_ about to get out of this sleeping bag to go out to the—"

Like magic, Bucky holds a small tube in front of Steve's face, and Steve cracks up. "It's been in my pocket all day," Bucky admits as he opens the tube. "I just never know when I'm gonna have the urge to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you stupid."

"I'll never make fun of you for being prepared again."

"Speaking of being prepared…" Bucky rolls Steve onto his back and presses a line of warm kisses from his shoulder to his collarbone, and Steve shivers in a way that has nothing to do with the temperature, spreading his legs to allow Bucky access. By feel, Bucky reaches between them and slides slick fingers behind Steve's balls, relishing Steve's soft moan as Bucky's lubed fingertips find his entrance and brush over the tight ring of muscle.

Steve moans louder when Bucky presses his first two fingers inside, moving slowly but steadily until he's up to the third knuckle, pausing for just a moment for Steve to adjust before drawing his hand back and pushing in again. As always, Steve is impossibly tight, but he opens up beautifully for Bucky's fingers after only moments. "S'that okay?"

"So good." Steve grabs the back of Bucky's hand and pushes against it, forcing Bucky's fingers even deeper. His eyes are wide and desperate as his mouth drops open in a soft gasp. "I'm ready, babe. I need your dick."

Bucky groans; Steve knows hearing him talk dirty is Bucky's Achilles heel, and it's a trick he frequently busts out to get what he wants. Works every damn time, too. "Impatient little punk," he mutters, rolling on top of Steve and settling between his thighs.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Oh, I guess so." Bucky favors him with a smile that belies his begrudging tone. He reaches down to position himself and pushes inside Steve's snug heat, both of them groaning when his long, slow slide ends with his hips flush against Steve's perfect ass. " _Fuck_ , Stevie," Bucky breathes, pressing his forehead against Steve's and meeting his eyes between the lantern's bluish light and shadow.

With a soft, almost pained sound, Steve hooks his heels behind Bucky's ass and jerks his hips upward, and Bucky needs no more prompting; he sets a languid tempo of long thrusts, his hips grinding slow and hard against Steve's ass. The noises they make – Steve's heated moans, Bucky's softer grunts and muttered words – sound flat and strange in their unusual surroundings, but that doesn't stop them from getting louder. Their enhanced stamina extends to the bedroom – or, in this case, the sleeping bag – and they lose track of the minutes spent lost in each other, as they usually do.

"Fuck – _baby_ , you feel so good," Bucky pants, warm breath skating over Steve's lips. "Ungh, _God_ , I love fucking you. Mmm, you take my cock so pretty, baby. Does it feel good? Are you gettin' close, sugar?"

Eyes rolling behind fluttering lashes, mouth dropping open, Steve can only manage a desperate whimper – "uh-huh" – as his limbs lock around Bucky in a vise grip, allowing him to meet Bucky's thrusts with equal force.

"Good," Bucky purrs, increasing the pace and leaving a trail of wet kisses up the side of Steve's neck. "Me, too. I'm right there, baby. Come on; come with me."

Slamming hard into Steve once more, Bucky throws his head back and all but howls, his body locking up as he pumps Steve full of his liquid heat. He only registers Steve's orgasm hitting when Steve's nails rake over his back, the pain sudden and bright, prompting Bucky to force his eyes open and watch his lover come apart at the seams.

Steve is always beautiful, but he's never more beautiful than these few moments when he releases every ounce of control.

Afterward, Bucky sacrifices his t-shirt to clean them both up before curling his body around Steve. "You warm enough, honey?" Steve mumbles into Bucky's hair, and Bucky nods, sleepy and sated.

"You're like a space heater, 'cept better."

Steve chuffs out nearly silent laughter, holding Bucky tighter. "Why, 'cause you can't stick your dick in a space heater?"

"Yeah. Although a space heater wouldn't give me any grief after I just made it come so hard it screamed, either."

On the tail of that exceedingly weird conversation, they drift to sleep.

**

Steve awakens to the sound of tires crunching on the snow outside and sits up in a mild panic. "Shit. Buck, wake up. Somebody's here. We gotta get dressed _quick_."

Mumbling grumpily, Bucky nevertheless shakes his tail, the two of them stumbling around in the dimness broken by the faint morning light filtering through the dirty glass of the door, as well as the LED lantern, still burning bright after several hours.

They're both dressed, their jackets on but unzipped, and sitting on the sleeping bag lacing their boots when the door creaks open and an unfamiliar head pokes in, topped by a telltale official brimmed hat. "Morning, gentleman," the Pennsylvania state trooper says in as neutral a tone as he can probably muster. "Mind stepping outside for me? And I'll need to see some ID."

"Yes, sir." Steve rises to his feet and gives Bucky a hand up, and, wallets in hand, they follow the trooper out into the early morning sunlight, unfiltered at last by clouds.

"Mind telling me what you two are doing here? Don't know if you noticed, but this place is posted _no trespassing_."

"I'm sorry, sir," Steve says in his most guileless, all-American voice, handing the trooper both of their driver's licenses, and Bucky has to admire his earnestness. It goes a hell of a long way sometimes. He hopes that includes this time. "We got caught in the snowstorm last night, and even in this beast—" He gestures to the SUV parked in front of the state police cruiser a few feet away – "we were sliding all over the road, so we pulled in here, and—"

The trooper interrupts, lifting incredulous eyes from the ID cards first to Steve's face, then to Bucky's and back to Steve's. "Oh, I'm – no, Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't realize it was you. It's just that we've had to run kids off from this place a few times, and I – please, no disrespect intended. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

Bucky snorts, and Steve elbows him. "Thank you, sir," Steve says, deferential to an awe-inspiringly disgusting level. "The roads look pretty clear, though, so I think we'll be on our way."

"That's just fine," the trooper says, handing the cards back to Steve, goggling at them in shock. "You fellas need an escort somewhere?"

"No, thank you, sir. We'll just grab our sleeping bags and get back on the road."

The trooper nods, straightening to his full height as he shakes their hands in turn. "Thank you both for your service. It's been an honor to meet you."

"The honor's ours, sir," Steve calls after him as he climbs into his cruiser and drives off with a wave, and Bucky follows Steve back inside the building, swatting him hard on the ass.

"You are absolutely shameless, _Captain_."

"You'd know better than anyone, _Sergeant_."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
